The present invention relates to a new and distinct early season clone of ‘Hamlin’ sweet orange with improved juice color and typical or better soluble solids for processing named ‘N13-32’. ‘N13-32’ is a somaclone (protoclone, meaning regenerated from protoplasts) regenerated from protoplasts isolated from an embryogenic suspension culture of standard ‘Hamlin’ (Citrus sinensis L. Osbeck) in 1989. Somaclonal variation is defined as variability in plants regenerated from tissue culture that is either induced or uncovered by a tissue culture process. Most somaclonal variation is negative, but if enough plants are examined, positive changes can usually be recovered. Somaclonal variation has been a primary source of genetic variation in sweet orange exploited in citrus improvement programs (Grosser et al. 2007). Hamlin ‘N13-32’ is the first of three superior ‘Hamlin’ somaclones selected for release from more than 500 somaclones under evaluation. The first asexual reproduction of ‘N13-32’ involved grafting of the original ‘N13-32’ tree onto ‘Swingle’ citrumelo rootstock and planting in the Citrus Research and Education Center (CREC) North-40 Block 16 in 1991 in Lake Alfred, Fla. Vegetative budwood of ‘N13-32’ was subsequently cut from the tree and successfully grafted onto ‘Swingle’ in 2002 in Lake Alfred, Fla. The resulting tree is the only existing 2nd generation tree of ‘N13-32’ and has demonstrated true-to typeness.